ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion
Ultraman Orion is a young but skilled Ultra from his own continuity. He claims he came to Earth to investigate strange readings and while there are indeed strange happenings on the Blue Planet, the young Ultra is keen to keep his past a secret. Description Orion is an Ultra of average height and an athletic build. He bares round yellow eyes, a blue stone on his forehead called the Wiseman's Eye, a V shaped crest. On his head are twin blue lines that run down to his cheek giving him 'tear marks' and another smaller pair outside the crest and between his ears. On his forearms are silver bracers with blue stones on the tips, on the back of his neck is a fin that covers his neck and in the middle of his chest is the Heart Stone. The Heart Stone is an amber three point swirl where a color timer would normally be, it is his color timer but it does not glow but flashes yellow and makes sounds similar to a heart beat when he is injured/weak. Orion also sports protectors on his chest similar to Ultraseven's and Ultraman Zero's. Markings He is multi colored with a blue outside but a red line running underneath both of his arms, down the middle of his front and back and the inside of his legs. His feet are blue but his hands are silver. Berserk Mode In berserk mode, Orion becomes bulky and very muscular, his stones all glow red and his body is now red were he was blue and silver where he was red. In Insanity Version, his his eyes glow red and he has claws on his finger, he also has an aura of red waves radiating from his Wiseman's stone, and Heart Stone. His Wiseman's eyes has turned black and his energy hair is always present and appears as fire. Priest Mode Orion's body becomes all blue and more stream line. His lines are now constantly active as he gathers energy. Zen Mode Orion has a gold body, his protectors are gone, and several pads/body armor cover his body. He now has a short central crest and his lines shine white, they also run all over his body. His Wiseman's eye shines golden with the Light of Zen. Enlightened Mode Orion's Wiseman's Eye is now glowing brighter than before, his body now had natural armor of thick proctector like portions of skin all over his body like Ultraman Noa. His Heart Stone is now glowing Yellow with the Light of Zen. History Orion, born Orion, Ezekial, Riviera, Miliardo Krushkrenda, was born on the Kingdom of Warriors, a nerd in a warrior society, he was kept around because his research was considered useful. One day Orion and the rest of his people were transformed into Ultras but like a select few Orion was not one who transformed into a dark Ultra... Gaiden 1 Gaiden 2 Gaiden 3 Series At some point in time, Orion is assigned to planet Earth, while investigating the strange minus energy field phenomenon plaguing the universe. Legend Battle Orion later encountered the Mu Civilization, an ancient human civilization and the ancient Ultraman Kaizer. Due to Kaizer ancient and pompous personality, he was forced to fight the much stronger Ultra for the fate of the Earth. Darkness War Some time after the series, Orin and Luter are married, expecting their first child. However, the Children of Darkness, attacked his planet. After pushing back the main force, Orion helped Ultraman Myth fight of Mother of Shadows as she tried to retreat to another universe. However, he was forced to fight Ever Darkness. The two were locked in battle for five thousand years, during which Orion chased him across the Multiverse, meeting up with several other Ultras and heroes before trapping him in a pocket dimension. Eventually his opponent escaped and Orion spends several centuries chasing him across the Multiverse, meeting other Ultras, such as One, Sorta, Gamma, Reuz, Zach and Distant Future In the far future, Orion has become King of the Land of Giants, now sporting a beard and a cape he wears around his arm. He has also gained his step-parent's Trident as a weapon. He eventually fathered at least two children with Luter, first his daughter Diana, and then Talos. At some point Talos would go back in time to meet his father in his 'youth' and return changed. Diana Gaiden Fan Mashup As a result of Minus' actions, Orion's was sucked into a merged Universe with several other Ultras, who all had their timelines merged. In this Universe he is the King of the Land of Giants, married to Lunaram, Queen of Argentium, who is now the mother of his daughter Diana. Pending. Personality Orion is seemingly a kind straight forward kind of person, he takes his jobs as a Space Ranger very seriously to the point that he will defend the work of the Ultras almost like zealot. Beyond that he is very lax unless the situation calls for him to be serious, but despite his normal behavior he is very intelligent, often to the point that he shocks and surprises those closest to him with his knowledge of advance concepts. He also has secrets that he is not willing to share. Orion takes great pride in being an Ultra and the Vow of Ultra, adhering to its principles. He is quick to defend the reputation and honor of the Land of Giants and takes great issue when someone tries to destroys to dishonor it. Though he can laid back, Orion was raised as a minor noble and was thus brought up to present himself as honorable and respectable as possible (in Fan Mashup he acts common just to annoy Lunaram), because of this, he is not one for crude, vulgar or common remarks. Above all else, Orion is courageous, while he tries to pick his fight, and fight smart, he will not hesitate to ran into a wall of energy bullets to save someone, if he suspects that he can. Due to his past, Orion has a fear of the red light of instinct and fears it will overpower him. Profile, Features and Forms Profile *Real Name: Orion, Ezekial, Rivera, Miliardo Krushkrenda *Human Form: Alex Hikari *Transformation Item: Legend Bracelet *Height: 40 meters (original height), 50 meters (current height with growth) *Weight: 30,000 tons (original weight), 50,000 tons (current weight with growth) *Age: Over 10,000 years (Earth Years) in his series, 2,500 in the first Gaiden, 15,00 years at the end of the Darkness War, 20,000 at Diana Gaiden. *Home World: Land of Giants (Adopted home), Kingdom of Warriors (Original home) *Flight Speed: Mach 3 (Casual Flight Speed), Mach 12 (exertion) *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 450 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 210,000 tons *Occupation: Explorer/ Map maker/scout, combatant *Relationships **Ultraman Torrent: Step Father **Ultrawoman Tori: Step Mother **Ultraman Impulse: Older Step Brother **Ultraman Gigas: Teacher (He is the battlemaster of their homeworld, so he teaches all the new cadets) **Ultrawoman Luter: Best Friend, future wife **King: (Not Ultraman King) The King of Giants, he had taken on Orion as a disciple but the two have had a falling out that neither is willing to elaborate on. **Ezekial: Birth Father, deceased. **Several siblings and half siblings: Deceased **Dark Zoe: Biological Mother **Ultrawoman Diana: Daughter **Ultraman Talos: Son *Likes: Lazying about, sleeping, sweets, trying anything new *Dislikes: Fish, Bullies in any form, the name Zoe. Body Features *'Eyes': Orion can see through objects, in the dark and vast distances, he can also see beyond the visible spectrum and Mana. *'Back Fin': A fin on the back of his head covering the back of his neck, it is the equivalent of having long hair. *Orion Lines: Blue lines that run down his head, one pair runs down his face making 'tear' marks and another smaller pair is between that and his ears. When using his full power they shine and make spiky 'hair' energy made out of different colors of light. Their real purpose is to gather Mana and convert it into Life Energy. They turn red in Berserk mode. *Wiseman's Eye: A blue crystal on his forehead, it shines blue with the 'light of Reason' but can be made to shine red with the Light of Instinct. It helps Orion focus and can act as his third eye. Only one other Ultra has this feature, King. *Heart Stone: A three point swirl of light on his chest made of apparently amber, Orion is unique among his adopted family and most Ultras in general for having this. It's acts like a Color Timer but Orion does not have a time limit (Like the other Ultras of his universe), why he has this instead of a Color Timer is a secret he does not intend to share. *'Hands': Orion can charge his hands making them able to block and grab energy bullets/blasts etc. The glow can also be used offensively to enhance the cutting ability of his chops. Weakness Orion is weak against cold weather, also in an atmosphere environment his body's ability to heal is impaired, wounds will close but they are still there. Forms - Berserk= Berserk Mode Berserk Form: This is the result of when Orion's Wiseman's eye shines red with the Light of Instinct, due to its nature of making him overly aggressive, he generally refrains from using it and usually only for a short time. There is a red eyed version called Insanity Version, where he radiates red light, his silver parts of have turned dark grey and is much stronger, but he has lost all reason in his rage. He has a purified form of this called Purified Insanity Version, where his eyes are still normal his silver parts have returned and he is in control of his faculties as his body glows. *Flight Speed: Mach 12 (15 in Insanity Mode) *Jump Height/Distance: 1500 m *Running Speed: 350 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 300,000 tons (500,000 in Insanity Mode) Techniques and Powers *'Berserk Power': A version of Orion power, Orion's 'hair' is yellow and both his strength and speed are greater. With this he can wrap his limbs in fiery auras when attacking. *'Greater Power': In this form Orion can perform all of this Orion Power based moves without the need of the technique. *'Berserk Dynamite': Orion's body is covered in flame like energy where enemy attacks are naturally repelled. He can either release the energy in an omni-direction blast are as an explosion, from the flames his body will reform. The second version badly damaged his body. **'Dynamite Dash': Orion crashes into the enemy, disappears and reappears behind them. The explosion goes of inside the enemy. *'Berserk Ball': Orion gathers the fire energy into a sphere in front of him and pushes against it, sending it flying. The ball is so energetic it leaves a trail of fire behind it in the atmosphere. *'Berserk Spark': Like the O Spark, but Orion charges all of his flame aura into his first increasing its power greatly. **'Demerium Ray': A double Berserk Spark fired from both hands in front of him and his color timer. Is his strongest Berserk Mode attack *'Gravity Orion': Orion charges his arms and cups them together to fire a gravity beam of yellow/orange energy. *'Berserk Mode Insanity Version': Due to his berserker mentality, Orion has little range abilities in this form **'Endurance': Orion posses vast endurance in this form, having being taken over by the Light of Instinct. Injuries that would normally leave him paralyzed he can ignore. **'Strength': Orion now boasts strength to stagger the likes of Ultraman Gigas and Torrent easily. **'Insanity Blaze': Orion's body is covered in flames, intense flames that render him immune to beams and burns anything that touches him ***'Insanity Blaze Dash': Wearing the Insanity Blaze, Orion rushes his enemy colliding with a powerful explosion **'Insanity Bash': A sphere of fiery energy from his fists, his only ranged attack in this form. **'Insanity Claws': Orion now conjure claws similar to Dark Zoe's. They can cut an Ultra's flesh. ***'Insanity Tide': A wave of red energy from his claws. **'Insanity Rush': Orion attacks his enemy in a mad frenzy. - Priest= Priest Mode Priest Form: The result of his time on Earth and his relationship with Earthlings allowed Orion to power his Berserk mode, not with emotions such as righteous fury but love, compassion and empathy, causing his Berserk transformation to be powered by the Light of Reason instead of Instinct. In this form his strength is the same as his normal form but his psychic powers are at their greatest. His reflexes have also increased and so has his mobility. Unlike Berserker form this form is achieved using O Core. *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 600 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 210,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Soul Arrow': A straight pulse of light from his hand, it can purify an area, object, person of minus energy waves. *'Ultra Willpower': Orion's mental strength is strongest in this form, being able to deflect beams with pure will. *'Heart Beam': Using light from his Heart Stone, Orion forms a sphere which he extend out with one hand as a beam with circles around it. It is not much more powerful than a Specium Ray, but can pierce through objects his other attacks can't. It is also selective in what it destroys. *'Orion Shootless': Orion charges a sphere to his side and fired a beam, it hits the enemy and feathers of light fly out their back dissipating. It strips the foe of their energy and/or contaminants. *'Orion Slicer': Orion charges his arms and crosses them, energy arcs between them. He swing them apart in a vertical fashion firing a large arc of energy that can slice through the opponent. *'Medical Powers': Orion's healing abilities have been magnified, allowing him to heal even fatal injuries and create a protective forcefield. *'Orion Force': Same as his normal form but doesn't have to charge to use it. *'Orion Flash': Orion can move quickly like his normal form, but now his body does not glow. **'Orion Flash Step': Orion can now teleport short and long distances at will, it is signified by his body shinning first. *'Orion Blade': Orion can form a Katana from pure will. *'Priest Power': Like Orion power but in Priest form it is more power, Orion can convert something like lightning into power and when used as full power his 'fire hair' forms a disc of light above his head. *'Blue Flames': Orion can create a flame aura like his Berserk Form, but his blue flames are hotter. They react to his will and burn what he tells them to. *'Ultra Impulse': Orion can make precision strikes of great force, leaving streaks in the air. He can also move his body like a blur at will, though just for a second at the most to increase the power of his blows. *'Healing Factor': Even in atmosphere environments, all of Orion's wounds heal quickly. - Zen= Zen Mode Zen Form: Zen form is the realization of Orion's potential, his Wiseman's Eye shines with both the Light of Reason and the Light of Will creating a new unseen power. He is now physically far more powerful than Berserk Mode and has greater abilities than Priest mode. He now possesses golden versions of all his abilities, without any drawbacks. His Wiseman's eye is now as powerful as King's. Because of its nature, Orion is in a trance when he uses this mode to balance the power of Reason and Will and may not remember what he does when he uses it or that he even did. *Flight Speed: Mach 30 *Jump Height/Distance: 3000 m *Running Speed: 800 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 800,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Zen Aura': A sparkling golden aura that renders him invulnerable. Any evil that collides with it will be completely destroyed, even things known for their great powers of regeneration. Orion's flight speed can now approach that of light. The aura is also the key to his other attacks. **'Zen Spark': The power of the Zen Aura is emitted outward to purify the area. **'Zen Dynamite': Like Zen Spark, but everything is consumed in a blast from Orion's body. **'Zen Fire': Orion converts the aura's energy into fiery sphere around him that he fires. Each one has the destructive power of Berserk Dynamite. **'Zen Sunrise': A more powerful version of his Demerium Ray. The resulting blast clears an area of evil. **'Zen Blade': A blade made from one of his bracers, the blade reduces anything it hits into ray particles, it can also change size and fire energy blasts. **'Zen Movement': An instantaneous teleporation. He can even go to other Universes but he will be left in his base form each time. **'Zen Calm': Put his fists together, he opens his hands and arms showing the field with light/particles that banish aggression and calms all. *'Zen Over': Orion summons an unknown power from within himself to transforming his chest armor into armor similar to Ultimate Zero's/Legend Armor. With the two structures on his back he can access his most powerful techniques. This is said to be his fully realized form due to his Heart Stone's nature and his nature as a Super Ultra. **'Zen Over': The Zen Aura turns white/prismatic as Orion uses his full power to perform some seemingly impossible task. **'Zen Ark': Orion can travel to other universes, bringing others along for the ride. He turns his aura into a sphere for this. **'Zen Discharge': Orion fires of the Zen Aura in the form of a bird of light. Can destroy entire armies **'Zen The Ultimate': Orion charges a beam using his entire body and fires from his Heart Stone, this beam's power is unknown. It is speculated that it can destroy a gas giant like Jupiter or even an entire stare. Regardless, use of this technique will reduce him to his original base form, drained of energy. *'Zen O Spark': Orion raises his hands above his head, forming an energy field between them, putting them forward the fire a beam. I stronger than the Plasma Draft but takes time to charge. *'Light Field': Orion can now create a subspace field at his leisure, all beings of the Light of Instinct will be depowered and all beings of the Light of Reason will be empowered. The Light of Will will also be strengthened. *'Zen Charge': With Ultra Lines all over his body, Orion can now charge quicker, when in use golden flames cover his entire body. *'Plasma Draft': Orion can conjure a small blue orb over/in front his index finger. It can be either a beam, transformed into a large sphere of energy, or a continuous stream of Light Bullets. *'Light Metamorphic Abilities': Orion can create energy constructs of his choice and for various purposes, often he uses his Wiseman's eye to create different rays: **'Saving Circle': A type of powerful Travel Sphere/barrier used on others. **'Wizard Beam': A multi purpose beam from the Wiseman's Eye, it can be a destructive beam, cause paralyzes, electromagnetic field, or leave the target immobile. **'Miracle Cutter': An arc shaped burst of prismatic energy. *'Power of Ultra': In this state, Orion now has complete understanding of the power of the light of Nature, he can now empower other Ultras and even turn humanoids into Ultras or at least Ultra like beings permanently or temporarily. - Enlightened= Enlightened Mode Enlightened Form: Not truly a transformation, it is Orion's normal form after he had realized his potential. His Wisman's eye glows brighter than it does before and he now has his normal abilities but enhanced. He also has no need for form changing given his new strength. He is stronger than Berserk Mode and faster than Priest mode as has greater defense than either. (Note this form will not appear in his series) When Orion is weakened he will revert to his Normal mode. *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Jump Height/Distance: 1500 m *Running Speed: 600 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 350,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Lightning Orion': An L style beam of prismatic energy. Stronger than any of his previous Beams, save Zen Mode's. *'Orion Move': Orion can use his Wiseman's eye to create portals/wormholes all around the universe. *'Orion Punch': Orion's punches are now stronger than before, naturally it is as strong as Torrent's or Gigas' but is enhanced by super-gravity waves. *'Orion Kick': Orion's kick are similar improved *'Orion Spark': Orion's electrical technique can be used at a whim to enhance his blows *'Orion Wave': A stronger version of the Original *'Orion Freeze': Stronger version of the original. *'Orion Flame': Orion conjures powerful flames against his opponent. *'Orion Breaker': A charged punch able to shattered barriers and break bones. *'Orion Galaxy': Orion can now move objects with his mind that large and far away. When in use he gives of a prismatic aura *'Orion Sphere': Orion creates a sphere of energy, it explodes in a large swirling ball of energy firing of waves of energy. Similar to to the Saga Plasma and Agul's Liquidator. *'Orion Slicer': Orion can create the Halo Slash at will. *'Aura of Calm (Name Unknown)': Orion can generate a feeling of calm around himself. Used to counter the 'Aura of Horror' used by Minus. - Orion Dark= Orion Dark A dark version of Orion, this is a dark version of his normal form, his berserk mode goes straight to insanity mode but he can control himself and instead of Priest Mode he has Heretic mode, which is a dark version of Priest Mode, using the light of Malice. Heretic Mode's attacks are dark version of Priest Mode's. For example while Soul Arrow forces out dark energy, Heretic Mode's Soul Arrow forces dark energy into the target, poisoning them. Orion Dark does not have access to Enlightened Mode or Zen Mode. It resembles Orion Geist. - Humanoid Form= Humanoid From Humanoid Form: Orion's original humanoid form before becoming an Ultra. Though small compared to his kin, he is still large compared to an average human. In his original state, Orion has long grey tendrils on his head for hair, resembling dreadlocks. He has green eyes and and tan skin, with numerous scars all over his body. He wears a silk kilt with hip armor, and bronze bracers and shin guards, and generally wears a red cape. He also wears a necklace that wraps around his neck in a circle made of triangular pieces. In the future, he grows a beard and replaces his cape with a white asymmetrical shirt and cloth wrapped around his shoulder and arm. }} Other Abilities * Scientific Knowledge: Due to his past, Orion has a great deal of scientific knowledge that surpasses mankind's. * Supernatural Abilities: Orion was formerly a Shaman on his homeworld, which also served the roles of scientists. Because of this he was trained in the art of resisting possession and fighting paranormal beings. This is seen as symbols he puts down which seal away evil. While he can use them for other things, such as illusions, the required time to set them up makes them nonviable for combat. As an Ultra, these symbols appear as Ultra Signs. In human form Orion places these seals by writing on a surface with his finger or a stick. Gallery Orion_First_Try.jpg Orion_Second_Profile.jpg Trivia *Orion is inspired heavily by Ultraman Nexus, even some of his supporting cast are inspired by Nexus Characters. *Orion's Heart Stone, while its shape is inspired by the Ultra N Project main Ultras, it's function is inspired by the Heisei Gamera films and Nexus' own ability to gradually get stronger. *Orion's Enlightened mode is based of Ultraman Gaia's V2 mode, serving the same purpose. * Orion's names have different sources. ** Ezekial, come from Ezekiel, which in Hebrew means 'May God Strength him' or 'God strengthens him' which interestingly was chosen before its meaning, which ties in so well with Orion's themes and nature, was known to SolZen. ** Riviera, is named after Riviera: The Promised Land, a GameBoy Advance RPG. ** Milliardo comes from Milliardo Peacecraft, the real name of Zechs Merquise, from Gundam Wing. ** last name, Krushkrenda is inspired from Trieze Khushrenada from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. * The STAR team was not aware but Orion had previously placed seals all over their base, that they and their equipment cannot detect. These seals are why Zoe has never attempted to attack Zephyr Base, directly, to their knowledge. * Ironically, despite having mystical training since before he was an Ultra, Orion struggled with the spiritual aspects of his training. This is because the spiritual teachings of the Ultras and his people were radically different. * Although never stated in the series, Orion's grunts are 'Heyaah!' and 'Shah'. The first for when exerting himself and the second for when he is charging. * His Enlightened Mode was drawn by User Celek. . Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest